


I Missed You

by Kurei16



Series: Gay Vampires Babies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Heartbroken people tend to do stupid things and then regret them. Dominic regrets everything he ever did to Conrad.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's kinda my first original story published online. I started from the end and probably just confused everyone but that's typical for me. It's a part of something which is supposed to be something bigger and more serious, but for now I just wanted to write about my gay vampire children.  
> I'm gonna change relationship tag soon, because I freakin' forget their surnames and I can't check them out now...

It was a weird relationship, this one between Conrad and Dominic. They knew each other for what seemed like an eternity, under different names and through so many of them, yet they didn’t know each other at all.

They met not too long after Conrad was turned into a vampire. He was lost, scared and only thing he wanted was to go back to his family. He couldn’t do that, not now, when he was a monster, so he was left alone, heartbroken. Just then Dominic showed up. Under the form of beautiful woman, saying she was changed some time before Conrad. They spend much time together, traveling, learning the world. It was fun, watching how this young vampire with giant heart tries to learn how to live his new life. And it was painful, for some reason Dominic couldn’t understand, to watch him kill. It wasn’t like this man didn’t know death. He was a killer before, a warrior, ‘knight’ fighting for religion of masses with another religion. What was the difference now? He wasn’t killing for money or fake god anymore, he killed for surviving, like it should be in nature. So why?

Their paths parted hundreds of years later, when Conrad learned a lie Dominic was living with all this time. He couldn’t stand it, and Dominic very well knew why. Conrad hated old ones. It was old one who changed him, who took him away from his family. And learning other old one was playing with him? And for so much time?

Amount of hate in his eyes when he yelled in Dominic’s face what he learned, like Dominic didn’t know that made older vampire ache. It hurted so much. Of course, all this started as a joke, something to amuse Dominic and make his sister angry. But it wasn’t that anymore and Conrad couldn’t understand that. He could only see a sibling of horrible creature which change him into a monster. Made him a vampire. And the way he said this word…

It was Dominic who was heartbroken then, for the first time in his old life. And heartbroken people tend to do stupid things.

Hurt changed into burning hate in not so much time. Dominic thought it's good, it means he won't feel hurt anymore. He could be happy again. So why wasn't he? Why did he want to be with Conrad so much, even despite this need to tear his throat apart?

When Dominic saw him again, talked to him again, when Conrad showed him kindness and helped him, like no other vampire ever did, Dominic felt awful. He promised to kill Conrad! He had his contract and couldn't break it! But he couldn't do that, he realised he would never be able, covering younger vampire’s body with his own, bathed in light of rising sun.

Other things happened, too. And Dominic never felt so glad he had someone like Conrad by his side. His siblings would laugh at him for what he did. But not Conrad. He seemed to understand…

Dominic opened his eyes and looked at other vampire. They were in the taxi, coming back home. Younger one was on his phone, probably texting with Luke. It was his son after all, they shared something special. How was it possible, when boy wasn't even related to him by blood, Dominic had no idea. He also didn't understand how some fragile human could be closer to him than other vampire, especially one like Dominic!

Conrad hid his phone and looked at him, probably sensing other's glance. Dominic didn't look away and they just glared at themselves for some time, any of them really thinking about anything. The ride was silent till now, they seemed too tired to even use words.

“Do you miss old times?” whispered Dominic finally, not breaking eye contact. Conrad smirked and looked over the front seat, on the road.

“You mean ones when people were trying to burn you for healing a flu and you needed to ask the Pope to do anything? No, not really.”

Dominic looked at the window, hiding most of his face in the scarf. “The ones when there were only us” he whispered. He didn't notice soft, contemplating look Conrad tossed at him.

.

Lucas and Conrad had this special, weird connection between them Dominic couldn’t understand. Well, it wasn’t his fault, he never had a family like that and never bothered to think about getting a ward.

Dominic was sitting on the couch, observing both the other vampire and the boy having some kind of argument. He didn’t really listen to them, only realising that they both, too, can have those. It made him feel a little better, knowing their bond isn’t as ideal as it seemed.

Suddenly Lucas groaned, turned toward stairs and ran away. There was loud thump of door from the upstairs. Conrad sighed and looked at Dominic with something weird in his eyes. He was smiling but still seemed distressed. “Kids those days, am I right?” joked younger vampire but smile immediately vanished from his face and he rushed after Lucas.

Moment passed and Dominic, drived with some kind of curiosity, walked after him and toward Lucas’ room. The door was open and when vampire looked inside he saw Conrad sitting on human’s bed, with smile on his face and arm around the boy. Lucas looked grumpy, but there was smile creeping on his face as well. He looked up and noticed Dominic.

“Did something happen?” he asked, making Conrad look at older vampire as well.

Dominic didn’t know what should he do, so he jumped back, behind the wall. Then facepalmed and moved back to the door, realizing how dumbly he just acted. “I’m not… sure.”

“Huh?” Conrad looked alarmed immediately but he didn’t let go of his son, didn’t do anything to come and comfort other vampire.

Wait, did Dominic actually want to be comforted?

“It’s you. I mean, you two were just fighting. What happened to you?” Dominic stuttered out, standing straight, trying to appear normal.

“We just made it up.” Lucas shrugged and tried to untangle himself from Conrad’s grip.

“Well, the topic is still open.” Younger vampire let the boy go and they exchanged looks. Only then Lucas fully smiled and his focus was again on Dominic.

“Anyway, you seems different lately. I’m gonna repeat that question, did something happen?”

Dominic looked away and brushed his nape, thinking about answer. He looked toward Conrad, searching for anything, preferably explanation of all these emotions he was feeling lately. When he noticed other vampire looking at him with suspicious in his eyes he backed a little, shaking his head. “No, no it’s okay. I guess I interrupted with something, sorry.”

He ran away too fast for any of them to stop him and shut himself in guest room.

.

Dominic walked out of the room when it was night already. He went to the kitchen and got himself bottle of water. It was pinkish, because of blood diluted in it. It was Conrad who taught him drinking that, along with other things. For example coconut milk. Dominic never in his life tasted something so good and sweet.

Vampire took the bottle and walked back upstairs. He wanted to go back to guest room, but something made him walk further, till he reached Conrad’s bedroom. Door was open, as always, and vampire could see the other one sleeping in bed. After short, inner fight he went inside.

Dominic placed the bottle on nightstand and looked at sleeping vampire for a moment. Then he kneeled next to the bed, they were almost face to face now. Conrad murmured through his sleep, making Dominic smile before older one could notice it. His presence had to make younger one distressed even through sleep now.

He was looking at sleeping face for some time, sitting still, not even blinking, totally forgetting about his water. He didn’t think much, only asking himself what did happen to them?

They were inseparable. There are legends about them, under different names and bodies, yes, but there were. And they were so romantic, so passionate. So perfect...

That’s why they’re called legends, aren't they?

Dominic trembled and felt something wet on his cheeks. He touched these wet spots, having distant feeling he knows what is it. But it didn’t happen for so long, he haven’t cry since… since Conrad left him.

Dominic gasped and hid his face in hands, slumping on the floor. He couldn’t stop. He could only think about how Conrad hated him. How much he got hurt in the past because of Dominic’s lie. How much he, Dominic, hated himself because of that.

He sobbed, sitting on the floor, hiding his face and thinking only about how much he wanted to go back in time. Change everything somehow. At least tell him everything by himself. Whatever, just to make him not despise older vampire so much. To make him not look at Dominic with so much suspicious in his eyes every time older vampire was acting off. Just so he could hug him and smile at him like he did toward Lucas.

Just so he could… love him… again. At least for a day. For a hour. Maybe just a minute.

While Dominic was crying his eyes out, Conrad opened his own eyes and watched him. He woke up exactly in the moment when older vampire walked inside of his room and was curious what would happen next. He didn’t expect him to have a breakdown like that. Conrad could clearly feel blood from his tears and wasn’t sure what to do. Let Dominic cry himself out, to spare his pride, and try to talk with him in the morning? Or maybe just comfort him now? His fatherly instinct wanted to hug him, but looking at their past…

Dominic trembled hard and put his head on the bed, muting every little sound he made. Conrad closed his eyes for a moment. He already knew he’s going to do something. He couldn’t just go back to sleep and looking at other vampire like that pained him.

“Dominic?” he whispered, like if he just woke up. Dominic jumped and straightened, moving his head away to hide tears. “What are you doing here?”

“I-” His voice trembled and so Dominic fell silent. Conrad slowly sat on his bed, not moving his eyes away from older one. He leaned in and grabbed Dominic’s face softly, to make vampire look at him. Dominic was trying to resist him, but finally gave up and looked at younger vampire.

Conrad smeared red traces on other’s face but it didn’t help at all, more tears falling from Dominic’s eyes. “I can’t help if I don’t know what bothers you” cooed Conrad.

Dominic only shook his head and looked down, but Conrad could feel he leans into the touch. He smiled softly.

“I’m… sorry” finally whispered older vampire, making Conrad sigh.

“You said it already. Few times if I recall correctly.”

“It doesn’t matter. You still hates me.”

Conrad momently became more serious. “If I hated you, I would never let you stay with us.”

“Mhm…” Dominic didn’t sound convinced. Conrad sighed and moved, so he could sit next to other vampire. He put both of his legs on other’s sides and hold his head harder. Dominic looked at him again, he finally stopped crying but he still looked like a beaten up puppy.

“I don’t hate you. I don’t think I ever hated you, I was just really angry. And I forgave you already, do you remember that?”

“But I, I don’t deserve that. You shouldn’t do that, I was terrible, I still am. I lied to you for so long and I’m, I’m one of them…” Dominic trailed off. His eyes widened, like he just realized something and Conrad could see he’s again on edge of crying.

“No” he said firmly. “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if you’re one of them or not. If you’re a vampire since always or was changed like me. It doesn’t even matter what kind of body you have anymore. I see who you are and I’m telling you, all this doesn’t matter.”

“But you-”

“No. Don’t think about it like that. Don’t think about what I said back then. I told you things you shouldn’t ever hear and I, I regret them.”

“Guiraud…” Dominic closed his eyes and Conrad decided he’ll let him pass this one time with his old name.

“Come here.”

Conrad helped Dominic up, on his lap and let older one cling to him. He hugged him back and played a little with his light hair, till Dominic calmed down. When older one moved back a little, to look at Conrad, he seemed tired. Conrad again brushed his cheeks and smiled softly.

“I missed you” whispered older vampire. “All the time I was just so hollow when you left-”

Conrad put a finger on other’s lips. “Shh. I know. It was hard for me too, you know. Probably not as much as for you though.”

“You didn’t want to kill me when we met again” said Dominic, half jokingly, half unsure. But it still made Conrad chuckled.

“That's discussable. Do you want to sleep with me?”

Older vampire looked down. “Do you want me to?”

“Would I ask if I didn’t want to?”

“Probably. Just to make me happy.”

Conrad grabbed other’s nose and squeezed it. “I would never ask you that if I didn’t want to. It would be awful, don’t you think?”

Dominic was silent for a moment and then gave a little nod. Conrad needed only that, he moved on his side and let them both fall on the bed. Then wrapped them both in quilt and again hugged other vampire.

“We’re going to talk tomorrow” he said.

“About what?”

“Everything what is needed to be said between us.”

Only after a moment Dominic moved and hid his head under other’s chin. He was smaller than Conrad and so hiding in him was easy. “Okay. I need to tell you few things after all.”

They both fell asleep not too long after. And this talk from next day?

That’s already different story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your opinion about this! There's not much of the world showed ar anything else at all, but it's always good to hear an opinion about ones writing. Maybe it's gonna give me a kick to finally write whole thing?


End file.
